1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer mainframe design technology and more particularly, to a mainframe structure, which allows quick removal of a cover from an opening on one side of the accommodation chamber of the housing thereof by means of operating multiple handles that are pivoted to the cover, facilitating maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, many advanced electronic products, such as computer, cash register, auto teller machine, ticket vending machine and etc., are created and intensively used in fixed places in our daily living. The application of these advanced electronic devices saves much labor and cost. Using electronic devices to perform money counting and number calculation works, avoiding human error. For the advantages of word processing, communication and data inquiry functions and under the environment of high internet popularity, computer has become a requisite tool in most people's daily life. Nowadays, many companies, shops, persons and homes use electronic apparatus to perform different jobs.
To enhance mobility and to save space occupation, manufacturers are trying to create small-sized electronic products. FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional electronic mainframe design. As illustrated, the mainframe comprises a rectangular housing A that defines an accommodation chamber A0 and an opening A1 that is covered with a detachable cover panel A2, and a circuit board B mounted inside the accommodation chamber A0. The circuit board B carries a microprocessor B1, carrying memory, display module, network module (not shown) and many other electronic components, and a cooler module B2 that is attached to the microprocessor B1.
Because the cover panel A2 is fastened to the housing A over the opening A1 by screws and the circuit board B is affixed to the accommodation chamber A0 inside the housing A, a hand tool is necessary when detaching the cover panel A2 or the circuit board B. Without a suitable hand tool, a person cannot detach the cover panel A2 and the circuit board B. Further, because the cover panel A2 and the circuit board B are disposed at different locations, the detaching procedure is complicated, requiring much labor and time. Further, it is necessary to remove the cooler module B2 prior to detaching the circuit board B, complicating the procedure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mainframe structure that eliminates the aforesaid problems.